


Pour que tout rentre dans l’ordre

by malurette



Series: Du mauvais côté de la guerre interne [10]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cannon Fodder, Gen, One Shot, Sacrifice, Short One Shot, Silver Saints - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ptolemy était un bon soldat. Peut-être pas très fort, mais obéissant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour que tout rentre dans l’ordre

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Pour que tout rentre dans l’ordre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnage :** ’Sagitta’ Ptolemy  
>  **Genre :** tragique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o5#o8, « Dépassé » pour 10_choix> (table libre)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 8  
>  **Note/Avertissements :** les Silver Saints n’étaient pas vraiment méchants ; ils ont « juste » obéi aux ordres d’un salaud sans réfléchir… ils étaient peut-être simplement bêtes – ou sévèrement endoctrinés.   
> **Nombre de mots :** 500

Ptolemy était un bon soldat. Il n’était peut-être pas aussi fort que d’autres Silver Saints, ceux qu’on a envoyés chasser du renégat. Mais il tenait son grade quand même. Lui, il est resté cantonné sur place et s’est vu envoyé faire le larbin, un travail ingrat, pour mener à bien une ruse malhonnête. 

C’est le cœur lourd qu’il a quitté la salle du Grand Pope après avoir reçu son ordre de mission. Mais qu’est-il arrivé, que de si fiers guerriers en soient réduits à de si viles extrémités ?  
C’était bien difficile à avaler, mais il était fidèle. Il s’est rangé aux ordres. C’est résolu qu’il a descendu les escaliers vers les arènes pour mener à bien sa mission.   
Il refusait de voir la situation comme désespérée, mais devait bien admettre qu’elle soit grave, très grave. Les renégats ont prouvé comme ils étaient dangereux ; trop de Bronze Saints ne sont plus fiables et les rangs des Silver Saints décimés. Il faut donc ce qu’il faut. Les règles du combat dans l’honneur n’ont plus tellement lieu face à un tel danger !  
Et l’ennemi n’a pas tant de scrupules. Tout Silver Saint qu’il est, Ptolemy craint n’avoir pas la force suffisante pour résister à l’attaque conjuguée de quatre Bronze Saints, s’ils s’y mettent. Il faudra endormir leur méfiance et les contourner avant que cela n’arrive. 

Cette manipulatrice qui tourne les Saints contre le Sanctuaire doit être stoppée à tout prix. C’est tout de même effrayant : à quelle puissance obscure ont accès ces simples Bronze Saints pour avoir su accomplir de tels exploits ? Si comme le Grand Pope le dit, cette fille est un jouet démoniaque des Forces du Mal, alors sur lui, Sagitta Ptolemy, repose le plan de leurs derniers espoirs pour sauvegarder les forces de défenses pour la Terre entière.   
Il activera la ligne de défense, quitte à se sacrifier. Oh, il n’en a pas très envie. Il aimerait mener un combat plus beau que celui-là. Il aimerait pouvoir rester en vie assez longtemps pour voir les adversaires terrassés, ses camarades vengés, et surtout l’ordre et la paix rétablis.   
Mais voilà, il doit bien admettre le cas de force majeure. Après tout, il s’est préparé depuis longtemps à donner son sang, sa vie et sa mort à sa Déesse pour protéger ce monde. 

Ça demande un dernier effort de confiance et pas des moindres, mais il remet la suite aux Golds Saints. Eux au moins ne seront jamais vaincus. Les renégats s’échineront en pure perte, seront subjugués, et le Grand Pope pourra venir cueillir et juger la dangereuse intrigante enfin arrêtée sur place. L’on oubliera ensuite le rôle charnière qu’il a joué dans la dernière bataille, au profit des vrais héros. Mais il aura fait son devoir. Et c’est à cela qu’il doit penser. Ensuite tout rentrera dans l’ordre…


End file.
